


Love Is Sacrifice

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adultery, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Death, Christmas, Community: harryronholiday, Crossover, Disturbing Themes, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Some Humor, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron are celebrating three years together this Christmas, but there's a serious damper to their celebrations. Harry has a stalker...who won't take no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to D. for the beta-check and advise! :D

**_I will be your ground  
Supporting you in every way  
I will be the shoulder you lean on  
In every hurtful situations  
I will wipe away your tears  
In every heart breaking moments_ **

****

**_Your dream will be my dream  
Your happiness will be my happiness  
I will stand by you and be with you  
You will never have to worry  
My loyalty and love  
Will only be yours_ **

****

**_I want us to be as close  
As sealed lips  
Every time you are forced down  
I come up to meet you  
And in the middle  
We find our bliss._**

 

 

Harry blushed heavily as Ron stared at him, his eyes glistening with mischief. 

 

Harry knew that particular stare and already knew what his boyfriend had in mind. Him bent over backwards on the table, Ron’s tongue buried deep inside his arse sending jolts of lust through his nerves as they both wanked themselves. Harry felt his cock throb in his trousers and licked his lips in anticipation.

 

“Harry, are you listening?” Hermione scowled, punching him in the arm. “Viktor just invited you to join the exhibition match tomorrow.”

 

“Oh,” Harry whispered, cheeks reddening. “I’d love to, Viktor.”

 

“Vank you, Harry,” Viktor said, as he pulled his wife close. “It’s veally important vor the orphans to experience the joy sport can bring.”

 

“You did a great job, Krum,” Draco said as he put his glass on the table. “Scorpius has many friends in the orphanage and he told me they haven't slept for days. They’re really looking forward to it.”

 

“I know how they feel,” Neville said. “My parents aren’t dead, but it almost feels like they are. You learn to treasure every moment of happiness.”

 

“And my purpose in life is to give you as many of those moments as I can, my love,” Draco said, pulling his boyfriend into a deep kiss.

 

Harry smiled as he saw his friends so happy. He felt a hand on his shoulder and felt Ron’s breath in his ear. “I love you, Harry.”

 

Harry turned his head and pressed his lips on his boyfriend’s, pouring as much love in the kiss as his heart could provide. He looked into the eyes that had seduced him almost three years ago. Harry and Ginny had just broken up, while Ron and Hermione decided it wasn’t a good idea to spoil their strong friendship. Harry went through a rough patch and Ron tried his very best to cheer him up, in which he succeeded. Harry flourished and found out that he’d fallen in love with his best mate. 

 

One week before Christmas, after getting pissed with their close friends, they ended in bed together, realizing their brotherly friendship was destined to move on to the next stage. The reactions to their coming out was met with nothing but positivity, even from Draco, who, to be really honest, always found something he could nag about. 

 

Ron pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth making Harry moan without any control. He opened his eyes and saw their friends staring at them, shrugging as they knew Harry and Ron long enough to realize that they needed some private time.

 

“Merlin, you two,” Draco sneered. “If you want us to leave, you only have to ask.”

 

“Zip it, Malfoy,” Ron retorted. “I just can’t help myself.”

 

“That’s something we all have known for ages, Weasley.” Draco laughed, effortlessly evading a wad of paper. “Now you have Potter to restrain your urges.”

 

“Look who’s talking?” Harry sneered, patting his friend on his shoulder. “I know that look in your eyes. I guess Neville won’t be able to sit for a week or two.”

 

“I-am-not-listening!” Hermione spoke out loudly, her fingers jabbed in her ears. “Viktor and I will leave. Immediately.”

 

“That’s the best idea in years, 'ermione,” Viktor exclaimed blatantly. “Let’s _skedaddle_.”

 

“You hear that?” Ron smirked. “Vickie has learned a new word. Please don’t ravage my ex too much. She needs all the strength she can muster to boss you around.”

 

“Ronald!” Hermione exclaimed. “Are you insinuating that I’m a dominating person?”

 

“I wouldn’t dare,” Ron said, kissing her on the cheek. “I’m only joking.”

 

“Boys,” Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she walked towards the front door. “And please keep down the screaming. You have neighbours.”

 

“Beat it, nerd,” Ron smirked, gently pushing her out of their house. “We’ll see you on Christmas Eve. We’re getting turkey for dinner at the Burrow.”

 

“That’s your little world, eh?” Draco sneered, patting Ron’s cheek. “Eating and fucking.”

 

“That’s enough, Draco,” Neville huffed, as both boys laughed out loudly. “Leave Ron alone.”

 

“That was my idea, beautiful,” Draco purred, caressing his lover’s cheek.

 

Neville kissed both Harry and Ron on the cheek and vanished into the dark night with his boyfriend. Hermione and Viktor walked towards their car as they waved once more, before getting in.

 

“Are they gone?” Ron purred, as he flung his arms around his lover. Harry felt Ron’s bare erection pressing on his arse cheeks.

 

“Are you naked already?” Harry said, feeling his cock lengthen in his trousers. “Don’t you want to go upstairs first?”

 

“No,” Ron exclaimed, hastily unzipping his lover’s trousers. “I want to ride you right here, right now.”

 

“But the hallway isn’t really arousing,” Harry teased, knowing he’d lose this battle. “I just can’t...”

 

“You can and you will,” Ron growled; his eyes darkened with lust and dominance. He pushed Harry onto the soft rug and he quickly took Harry into his mouth, moistening the head as he skillfully prepared himself to be breached with his index finger. The sight of Ron fingering himself and his hot mouth on Harry’s throbbing cock nearly made him spill.

 

“I’m ready,” Ron panted, as he released Harry from his grasp. He slickened his pucker with a spell and positioned himself above Harry. He slowly lowered himself onto Harry’s cock, feeling the head enter his slicked entrance. He waited a few seconds, adjusting to the familiar burn, before Harry’s cock went past the struggling ring of muscle, taking him into the root. He slowly lifted himself up and down, giving Harry’s cock perfect friction, as he stroked his own leaking member.

 

“Merlin, Ron, this feels so good,” Harry groaned, as Ron found a steady rhythm, sending jolts of pleasure towards his scrotum. “I’m so close already.”

 

“Attaboy,” Ron huffed, as he rode his lover into ecstasy. “Come for me. Fill me with your spunk.”

 

Ron’s naughty words drove Harry over the edge and with an impressive groan, he emptied himself into his lover’s hole, as intense waves of orgasmic pleasure nearly ripped him to shreds. The sight of Harry’s orgasm-face drove Ron over the edge too, thick spurts of come splashing onto Harry’s chest and belly. 

 

“Sleepy now,” Ron whispered, as he released Harry’s cock from its voluntary imprisonment, and laid his head on Harry’s broad chest. He cuddled his lover until they both quickly drifted away into a dreamless sleep.

~*~

“Why do we walk, if we could Disapparate to our apartment?” Neville asked, holding his boyfriend close as the cold wind flogged his cheeks. “I’m nearly dying out here.”

 

“Don’t be such a wimp, love,” Draco purred, while kissing Neville on his cold cheeks, soothing the stinging pain. “Some exercise will do you good and I really need to sober up.”

 

“Why do I need exercise?” Neville scowled. “Do you think I’m fat?”

 

“I never said that,” Draco appeased, caressing Neville’s arm. “Don’t be so uncertain, pumpkin.”

 

“You’re comparing me to a pumpkin?” Neville huffed. “Now I know for sure that I’m fat. I really don’t understand why you’re attracted to me.”

 

“Hush now, or you’ll force me to smack you,” Draco teased. A blush of anger appeared on his cheeks as he pretended to be cross with Neville. “You know damn well why I fell for you! You’re attractive and the sweetest man I’ve ever met. You’re the one that purified my blackened heart and I’ll always love you for that.”

 

Neville blushed heavily as he nervously squeezed Draco’s hand.

 

“And last but not least,” Draco purred, as he pressed Neville’s hand into his crotch. “You’re making me so fucking hard.”

 

“Draco...I...uhm...” Neville jabbered, his cheeks scarlet with excitement.

 

“That’s what I like about you,” Draco said, visibly turned on. “You still talk gibberish when we’re about to have sex, like you did when I deflowered you in The Shrieking Shack. Just relax, baby.”

 

Draco took his lover by the hand and gently dragged him towards a quiet side-street. “I know you’re not into sex in the open, but I can’t hold it any longer. I have to taste your cock, before I simply lose it.”

 

Draco roughly pulled down Neville’s trousers and boxers, revealing his lengthy cock. Draco didn’t waste any time on foreplay and took in Neville’s cock to the root. He bobbed his head up and down, pampering the shaft and caressed Neville’s balls with his right hand, while he rapidly stroked himself with his free hand. Draco soon tasted Neville’s pre-come and realized he was about to spill soon. He felt a familiar tightness in his balls - slowly approaching a powerful orgasm and he sped up his mouth-work, teasing the soaked slit with his tongue. Neville cried out Draco’s name and he spilled into Draco’s mouth, who nearly choked on the impressive amount of seed. He quickly stroked himself to completion, his seed splashing onto the pavement.

 

“That was nice, wasn’t it?” Draco sighed, angling for a compliment, as he softly placed a kiss on his lover’s cold lips.

 

_“What do you expect? A standing ovation?”_

 

Draco and Neville turned their head, as a figure, hidden in the shadows, approached them.

 

“Maybe I should make a bow, because you can suck off a guy,” the figure sneered, as he mockingly bowed its head. “You disgust me.”

 

“Please don’t let me hold you up,” Draco said, while firmly grabbing his wand inside his jacket. “Please step aside, so we all can go to bed.”

 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” the figure said, as it stepped out of the shadows. It’s was a man close to their age, dressed in a mackintosh, a stubbly beard completing his dainty appearance. He nonchalantly held a club in his hand, as his lips curled into an evil smile. He snapped his fingers and several figures stepped into the light of the street light above them, surrounding the two wizards. “We don’t like to have people like you in our neighbourhood.”

 

Draco wanted to draw his wand, but Neville’s hand stopped him.

 

“Don’t,” Neville said. “We’re not allowed to use magic against Muggles.”

 

“They will beat us into submission if we don’t strike first,” Draco hissed through clenched teeth. He pushed his lover’s hand aside as he pulled out his wand, aiming for the supposed leader.

 

“What are you going to do with _that_?” the leader sneered, as his goons started to laugh. “Stick it up my arse? Sorry to disappoint you, but we’re not into that unnatural dirtiness.”

 

“That’s enough!” Draco shrieked as a red beam of light spurted out of his wand, planning to Stun his intended victim. The man laughed out loud as the beam was deflected by an unknown force. Neville drew his wand, and fired another spell, which shattered upon impact too, leaving the man unharmed.

 

“It’s some kind of force field,” Draco said, while randomly firing spells to no avail. One of the henchman took Neville by surprise and bashed his head with an iron pipe, knocking him to the ground.

 

“Neville!” Draco shrieked, panic consuming him as he saw his lover lying unconscious on the ground, bleeding heavily. The leader sneaked up from behind and plunged his club into Draco’s back, making him scream in agony. Draco evaded another attack and elbowed the leader into his nose, breaking it upon impact. Several wooden objects made contact with Draco’s body and the excruciating pain made him drop to his knees.

 

“That’s where you belong, you filthy shirtlifter,” the leader screamed, as he kicked Draco in the jaw, and plunged his feet onto Draco’s battered face. “Under my heel!”

~*~

_“Wake up, you lazy bums!”_

 

Harry opened his eyes and saw a huge, white otter glaring at them, closely resembling its mistress. He shook Ron’s shoulders, trying to wake him up. He mumbled something inaudible, before being slapped in the face by the otter’s paw.

 

 _“Draco and Neville are admitted to St. Mungo’s. Neville’s beaten up pretty terribly, but he’ll live. Draco’s condition is still critical. The Healers are still treating him. Oh Harry, they said there was a big chance that he’ll never wake up.”_

 

Harry was stunned in despair at the thought of his friend fighting for his life. Ron pulled him close, ignoring his own rage, and he kissed his boyfriend’s forehead, trying the best to comfort him.

 

_“Take my Patronus' paw. It will transport you to the hospital. And for Merlin’s sake, put on some clothes!”_

 

Harry and Ron did as they were told, and before they could draw breath Hermione had plunged herself into the two men, sobbing uncontrollably. They awkwardly patted her back, unable to find comforting words. Harry gently pulled out of her bone-crushing hug and stared at the bed opposite the room. Neville sat on it, looking exhausted and the wounds in his face showed that he took quite a pounding.

 

“Neville, are you alright?” Harry said, laying a hand on his mate’s shoulder. “What happened?”

 

“Cornered,” Neville muttered absent-mindedly. “Merlin, they were like savage beasts. I...I let him down. I...I should have done more...”

 

“Don’t put the blame on yourself,” Ron said strictly, taking Neville’s hand into his. “Those fucking bastards are to blame. We will find them, and I swear to you, they will pay for what they did.”

 

_“'Arry!”_

 

The door opened and a blond toddler ran towards Harry, throwing itself into Harry’s inviting arms, wailing as Harry’s caressed his back.

 

“Hush now, little fellow,” Harry whispered, ruffling the little boy’s hair. “It’s going to be alright.”

 

_“Scorpius, where are you? Ah, there you are.”_

 

A dignified woman entered the room, her eyes were swollen and wet and she trembled uncontrollably.

 

“Potter,” she said, curtly nodding as she saw the other visitors. “Glad you came.”

 

“How’s he doing, Greengrass?” Ron asked worriedly, eagerly staring at the woman.

 

“He’s out of danger for now,” she whispered. “Thank, Merlin...”

 

_“Your troubled face is endearing, but we all know you only married the faggot for his money!”_

 

A bright flash illuminated the small room and a cloaked shape appeared near Neville’s bed. Harry pulled Scorpius closer, protecting him from the mysterious intruder.

 

 _“Oh, I didn’t come for the brat, Potter,”_ it sneered, correctly interpreting Harry’s action. It looked around, its face hidden in shadows, and it started to laugh, sending goose bumps over Harry’s body. _“I came for you.”_

 

“What do you want from me?” Harry hissed, as his friends pulled out their wands, aiming them at the strange figure. “Who are you?”

 

 _“A fan,”_ it said, while hovering around, clearly enjoying the anxiety it caused among its spectators. _“Did you like my gift?”_ It pointed its finger towards Neville.

 

“Are you responsible for what happened with Draco and Neville?” Ron howled, clenching his fists.

 

 _“Aw, it’s Potter’s poof,”_ it squeaked. _“That’s so cute.”_

 

“I will kill you!” Ron screamed, his eyes glistening with rage.

 

 _“By all means, try,”_ the stranger sneered defiantly.

 

Ron threw himself onto the shape, but fell right through it, hitting his face on the ground.

 

 _“What were you thinking?”_ the shape sneered, as Hermione tried to pick Ron up from the floor. _“That I would reveal myself that easily. Ignorant fools.”_

 

“Stop playing games, who are you?" Harry shouted, while soothing the trembling infant in his arms. “What is it that you want?”

 

 _“Like I said before,”_ the shape whispered. _“I want you, and you alone. Meet me at the Shrieking Shack in half an hour.”_

 

“He won’t!” Hermione raged, correctly reading Harry’s thoughts about surrendering himself to this unknown tormentor. Ron, Neville and even Astoria shielded Harry with their bodies, glaring at the shape.

 

“This man saved my ex-husband’s life and many others,” Astoria said proudly. “I’d rather die than sacrificing him to a cowardly, biased piece of crap like you.”

 

“Yeah, what she said,” Ron exclaimed, wiping blood from his chin. Harry felt tears stinging his eyes, witnessing his friends’ bravery.

 

 _“Then you’ll all face the consequences,”_ the shape hissed, its voice breaking with malice, and it disappeared with a loud bang.

 

~*~

 

“Is this really necessary?” Harry snapped, visibly agitated, and not only because he needed to piss like a Hippogriff. “I don’t think I will be assaulted in the loo.”

 

“The Minister of Magic ordered us to guard you, Mr. Potter,” one of the men grumbled. “So we guard. No questions asked.”

 

“This is absolutely ridiculous,” Harry protested, but sighed in defeat as he saw the firmness on their faces. “Whatever.”

 

“Don’t be childish, Harry,” Ron said, as he laid a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “We don’t know anything about this person. Kingsley wants you to be safe, just like me.”

 

“I know, I know,” Harry huffed, kissing his boyfriend on the lips. “Well, shall we then?” Ron couldn’t do anything but smile, as Harry opened the door for his guards and sarcastically bowed as they entered the men’s room.

 

It was only a day after the attack on Draco and Neville, but the Ministry was already in a state of commotion. Several Aurors were patrolling alongside the Quidditch Pitch where the exhibition match would be played and Harry’s friends and loved ones were all guarded by experienced Aurors. Ron’s Auror was a large, beefy man, who he nicknamed Dudley, after Harry’s irritating nephew.

 

“Shall we go to the changing-room, Mr. Weasley?” ‘Dudley’ said, firmly grabbing Ron by his arm. “It’s nearly time.”

 

“Stop!” Harry said, freeing himself from his two guards. “I’m not doing this! This is a perfect opportunity for my _fan_ to attack!”

 

“Maybe you’re right,” Ron mumbled, but cried out in pain as something hard hit the back of his head. “Ouch!”

 

“Ron, look, it’s your owl,” Harry said, picking up the tiny rioter as it shrieked enthusiastically. “It has a letter in its beak.”

 

“Let go!” Ron yelled, as he tried to remove the letter from the owl's beak, but the zappy owl couldn’t be calmed down despite both Harry and Ron’s efforts “Sit still! Pig, listen for fuck’s sake!”

 

“Pig, drop the letter please,” a calmly voice whispered. Ginny walked towards them and smiled broadly as he was already fully clothed. The owl did as it was told and submissively dropped the letter into Ginny’s hand. “That’s a good owl.”

 

“You always had more patience with that owl,” Ron growled, as he took the letter from his sister. 

 

“Look, Harry. It’s from Draco!”

 

**_Harry,  
I know you want to quit. And don’t you dare say otherwise, you bloody wanker! Please don’t. Think about my son. Think about the orphans. Don’t let him win, Harry!_ **

****

**_I’m doing fine, by the way. The Healer says I’m going to make a full recovery. Some lucky bastard I am. ;-)_ **

****

**_And by all means, win! I don’t care how. Be a Slytherin for once. ;-)_ **

**_Love and X,_ **

**_Draco (and Neville)_ **

 

“Always the charmer.” Ginny smirked. “Alright, boys! Brooms ready? Don’t say a word, Ronald Weasley!”

 

Ron rolled his eyes, and took Harry by the hand, as he kissed him. “He won’t win! He’ll never win!” he added, caressing Harry’s cheek.

 

Harry felt a jolt of defiance pulsing in his veins. His friends were right. He listened to the crowd cheering his name, and realized they could never lose. He and Harry walked towards the changing-room, hand in hand, as their guards reluctantly followed them.

~*~

“And the Harry Potter All-Stars take the lead! Magnificent goal from Weasley!” Seamus Finnigan roared with his unmistakably Irish accent. “Look at that girl! Merlin, I wish she could be my girl.”

 

“Finnigan!” McGonagall roared, as stern as ever. “Grow up, for Merlin’s sake. If you want to date Ms. Weasley, properly request her company for a night. Men, you’re all the same!”

 

The crowd roared with laughter as Seamus was being told off like a disobedient student.

 

“Weasley! You heard the Professor,” Seamus smirked, as McGonagall tried to take the microphone from him. Christmas Eve. Leaky Cauldron. I’m paying!”

 

“You got yourself a date, Finnigan!” Ginny shouted, unable to hide her big smile as the children cheered and applauded. She passed the Quaffle to Alicia Spinnet who passed it to Oliver Wood, who reluctantly played as a Chaser. He clearly underestimated his talent as he effortlessly passed Keeper Vollsted, making the score 20-0, which earned him a friendly pat on the shoulder from his old friend Viktor Krum, who played for the Krum Canons.

 

Madame Hooch whistled for a short break. Harry softly landed on the grass, still no sight of the Snitch, as he took a glass of water, presented by Hermione.

 

“Hey,” Harry said, while hugging his friend. “Where were you?”

 

“I’m so sorry, Harry,” Hermione said, staring at her hands. “I was at the hospital, visiting Draco and Neville.”

 

“Draco sent me a letter, wishing me good luck,” Harry said, while emptying his drink. “I’m so glad he’s going to be alright.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Hermione said, while gaping at him. “He’s still in a coma, Harry.”

 

Madam Hooch whistled again, and the players rose back into the air, before Harry realized the horrible truth. “Get out of the air! Now! Evacuate the station!”

 

But it was too late. Oliver Wood still smiled as his broom caught fire. Harry and several Aurors aimed their wands, shouting Water-Making spells, but they all missed their goal. Ron and Viktor flew towards Oliver Wood, but the broom thwarted their attempts to save their friend.

 

“Jump off the broom, Oliver!” George shouted, panic-struck. “I’ll catch you.”

 

Oliver tried his best, but it seemed he had been magically glued on the broom. The flames reached his shoes and caught fire. Oliver cried out loudly as the excruciating pain and the flames began consuming his body. The sound of panic filled the station as people tried to leave, nearly stepping on the children, who were frozen with fear.

 

“Get the children out of there,” McGonagall shrieked, while waving her wand – placing a magical barrier between the spectators and the terrified children. “Finnigan! Lovegood! Follow me!”

 

“Do something!” Harry shrieked to his guards, but they were as powerless as he was. They just stood there, unable to do anything, as the scent of burning flesh started to torture their nostrils. Oliver continued to scream while the flames engulfed him. The broom made a dive towards the wet grass and Oliver was thrown off like a ragdoll as the broom crashed into the ground. Harry ran towards his former captain, already knowing the outcome. He still checked his blackened pulse, as he whispered another Water-Making spell, putting out the flames. Oliver stared at him, while the light in his eyes slowly dimmed...

~*~

“Harry, please. Don’t blame this on yourself,” Hermione said, grabbing Harry’s hand. They were at The Leaky Cauldron, making preparations for Oliver Wood’s funeral, since he didn’t have any family left after the War. “It isn’t your fault Oliver was killed. It’s that... _thing’s_!”

 

“I should have postponed the match,” Harry said, tears flowing down his cheeks, as he lay his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, who caressed his tangled hair. “I should have known better.”

 

“Stop this, love,” Ron attempted to comfort Harry. “It’s better that we went home and catch up some sleep. It will do you good.”

 

“You’re probably right,” Harry said, as he stood up. “I’m no good in this state. Please stay, Ron. Finish this. I need some time alone.”

 

“A-are you sure?” Ron muttered, as he took Harry’s hand in his. “Please don’t shut me out.”

 

“Don’t worry about me, sweetheart,” Harry said, kissing his boyfriend on the mouth. “I’ll never shut you out. I just need to process what's been happening these last few days.”

 

Harry nodded towards the two Aurors who were guarding them, and they followed him outside, leaving Hermione and Ron.

 

“Don’t let him out of your sight,” Ron called after the two guards. They nodded in agreement.

 

“He’s going to be alright,” Hermione whispered. “He has faced far worse.”

 

“It’s not something you get used to, Hermione,” Ron sighed. “He saw his friend die before his eyes. It will be another mark on his already damaged soul. Sometimes I wonder how much misery a man can take before he snaps.”

 

“Do you think he will...” Hermione looked around, checking if no one was eavesdropping their conversation. “... _hurt_ himself?”

 

“We both know Harry very well, Hermione,” Ron said. “You know he would sacrifice himself in a second if he knew one of his loved ones was in danger. Neville and Draco brutally beaten, Oliver killed. What will he do if you or me are next on the stalker’s list?”

 

“He will never do such a thing,” Hermione said, as she adjusted her sweater. Ron gulped at the sight of Hermione’s features. She was still a pretty girl, even after their not so pleasant break-up. Their relationship was brief but passionate. Ron was shocked to find out that Hermione wasn’t such a bookish person in the sack. Quite the opposite. She could be very bossy, but that was nothing compared to the Mistress she became when they were naked and aroused as fuck. If he did something wrong, like neglecting her breasts, she would pull him over her knee, relentlessly spanking his naked buttocks with her bare hand, until the skin was swollen and crimson. He didn’t mind though. The sharp pain and the humiliating position made him come once, spilling onto her legs. Ron felt his cock lengthen in his trousers as he still secretly desired to be spanked.

 

“Why not?” Ron said, as he crossed his legs, desperately hiding the growing bulge.

 

“Because your love for him keeps him strong,” Hermione said. Ron felt his ears reddening and he wondered why Hermione’s voice aroused him so much.

 

“Are you hard?” Hermione teased –her foot started moulding Ron’s crotch. “I know that look on your face, Ronald.”

 

“Don’t,” Ron mumbled, but his resistance was nothing but a farce. She kept doing the brilliant thing with her soft foot until he was fully hard.

 

“Viktor is at work,” Hermione purred. “I know you want to fuck me... _servant_.”

 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Ron mumbled obediently. He found himself unable to resist her wishes. He took Hermione’s hand as she led him towards the exit –his diffused guilt for cheating on Harry slowly started to fade. When they were at her home, and his stiff cock breached her moist walls, Harry was completely forgotten...

~*~

Hermione woke up with an inexplicable panic racing through her body. She turned her head and saw the ginger hair of her ex rising above the sheets. She looked under the sheets and saw that she was naked, evidence of their adultery still visible on her belly. She shook Ron’s shoulder, who grumpily tried to shake of her hand.

 

“What?!” Ron said, as he moodily ruffled his hair. “I’m sorry. What’s the matter?”

 

“What’s the matter?” Hermione shrieked. “We slept together, Ronald! We committed adultery!”

 

“So?” Ron said casually. “What’s the problem?”

 

“Don’t you realize what we have done?” Hermione said, pacing up and down the bedroom, with the bed-sheet wrapped around her. 

 

“I fucked you into the mattress,” Ron said smugly. “I ate your snatch, until you squirted in my face, and you fucking liked it.”

 

“Don’t be so crude,” Hermione whispered, her cheeks flushed with regret. “I have to confess this to Viktor. I can only hope he can forgive me.”

 

“Oh no, you don’t!” Ron snapped, as he stepped out of bed. Hermione didn’t like the aggressive tone in Ron’s voice. It made her scared. “You’ll keep your mouth shut about what happened.”

 

“Ron, what’s the matter with you?” Hermione shrieked, as Ron walked towards her –anger visible on his reddened face. “What we did was wrong. What would Harry...”

 

“I don’t give a goddamn fuck about what Harry thinks!” Ron bellowed, while cornering Hermione. “Don’t make such a fuss about something so meaningless. We fucked. I came hard inside your cunt and that’s all.”

 

“Ron, I want you to leave immediately, or else!” Hermione hissed as she tried to push Ron away. He didn’t even blink.

 

“Or else what?” Ron sneered. “What are you going to do? Hit me?”

 

Hermione slapped him across the face, leaving an imprint on his cheek. “Go!”

 

Ron bit on his lip, as he turned his back on her. Hermione slowly stepped forward, but fell backwards into the wall as Ron’s fist made contact with her cheek, blood dripping from her mouth onto the floor.

 

“Ron, are you barking mad?!” she shrieked. “You dare to hit me?”

 

Ron plunged his foot into her stomach, making her lean over in pain and gasping for breath. “I dare to kick you too, you fucking bitch!”

 

Ron grabbed Hermione’s long bushy hair and bashed her head into the night table, which cracked upon impact. She plunged her heel into Ron’s foot, and he yelped in pain. Her other foot found his weakest spot, and Ron dropped to the floor, groaning as his hands desperately tried to sooth the excruciating pain in his crotch. Hermione tried to run away, but Ron quickly recovered and grabbed her foot, making her fall to the ground.

 

“You’re not going anywhere, you filthy whore,” Ron hissed, his face close to Hermione, she was crying in despair. He plunged his knee into Hermione’s stomach, air leaving her lunges, and threw her into a large mirror, which separated two closets. Shattered glass flew across the room, as Hermione collapsed onto the ground, blood dripping from several wounds in her face. Ron calmly walked towards her, like he made a stroll in the park on a Sunday afternoon, and he cowardly kicked her in the stomach.

 

"Will-you-behave-like-an-obedient-woman?!" Ron screamed, emphasizing each word with a kick. 

 

Hermione lay on the ground, barely consciousness, as she tried to raise her hand as a last plea.

 

“That’s my girl,” Ron sneered, as he roughly put Hermione on her feet. She wobbled around and almost fell. Ron grabbed her by shoulders and licked her face.

 

“Mine!” he growled and threw her onto the bed. “Now I’m going to fuck your arse so hard, you’ll never ever try to defy me again.”

 

“R-Ron,” Hermione pleaded, but fell silent as Ron’s hand slapped her cheek.

 

“Be quiet, wench!” Ron growled, his hand covering her mouth. “You’re a bit dry under the navel, dear. You need a bit stimulation? I’m more than happy to oblige.”

 

Hermione felt Ron’s index finger entering her, roughly fingering her as he sucked one of her nipples. Hermione sobbed uncontrollably, as she felt Ron’s throbbing cock leaking onto her leg.

 

“Merlin, you’re dryer than a desert, sweetie,” Ron said calmly as he pulled out his finger. “Well, then don’t put the blame on me if it hurts.”

 

Ron turned his head, as he heard the front door being opened. Hermione took advantage of the distraction, and punched Ron against his nose, who yelped in pain.

 

“Viktor, I’m upstairs!” she screamed, pushing Ron aside, as she ran towards the door. “Help me!”

 

“ _'ermoine_! What’s wrong?” She heard her husband say. Ron pulled her hair. 

 

“Look what you’ve done!” he shrieked, as he bashed her head against the door, knocking her out. “Now I have to kill him!”

 

He grabbed his wand from the pocket of his trousers, but Viktor, who had slipped into the bedroom, plunged himself into Ron, both dropping to the floor.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Viktor screamed, punching Ron everywhere he could hit him.

 

“I have seen the light,” Ron sneered, as he effortlessly threw Viktor off him, sending him flying across the room, crashing into one of the closets. “Fucking foreigner!”

 

Viktor tried to get up, but collapsed – a large piece of bone sticking out of his leg.

 

“Hermione is mine!” Ron shrieked as he aimed his wand. “Mine alone. _Avada Kedavra_!”

 

A jet of bright green light left the tip of Ron’s wand, but missed its goal as Viktor was magically pushed aside. Ron turned his head and a blast of red light hit him in the chest, knocking him unconscious. Harry entered the room, his face pale of shock, as he sank to his knees, trying to process what had happened in this room. When Ron didn’t came home last night, Harry knew there was something wrong. The answer Hannah Abbott gave him about his whereabouts sent a jolt of distress straight to his heart. The man who had always been faithful, brutally stabbed him in the back. He didn’t even move as a couple of Healers entered the room accompanied by several Aurors. He didn’t even look up as the three victims were carried out of the room. He just sat there on his knees, completely broken.

 

_“Had enough?”_

 

The shape of his tormentor appeared next to him, visibly pleased with itself.

 

_“Give it up, Potter! I’m more persistent than you’ll ever be. If you disobey me once more, I will no longer be merciful. Then it'll be a real war, with real casualties, starting with your cheating boyfriend.”_

 

“Shut up!” Harry hissed, tears flowing down his cheeks.

 

“Mr. Potter, are you alright?” one of the Aurors said. “Can I help you?”

 

_“They can’t see nor hear me, Potter. So you should try to keep your voice down, if I were you. Or else it will be a one-way ticket to the loony bin.”_

 

“What have I done to you?” Harry whispered, the ache of despair racing through his veins.

 

 _“Oh, Potter. Please don’t flatter yourself. It’s not something personal. I just need something from you.”_

 

“What?” Harry bellowed, startling the Aurors, who were still looking for evidence. “What do you want from me? Tell me, goddammit!”

 

_“Language, Potter, language. It’s a surprise. The Shrieking Shack! One hour!”_

 

“Never!” Harry bellowed, raising his wand. The Aurors in the room drew their wands and surrounded the babbling wizard.

 

_“Potter, don’t be so stubborn! You can’t win!”_

 

“There is a way,” Harry whispered. “I have nothing more to lose.”

 

_“Potter, no!"_

 

A single tear left Harry’s eye as he Disapparated before the Aurors could restrain him.

~*~

Harry felt nothing but emptiness, as he walked the gauntlet of misery. Every step he took erased a happy memory. Ron’s body on his as they consumed their lust for each other. Ron’s lips on his. Ron and him walking in the snow covered park, warming each other with their body’s. Ron saying _I love you_ for the first time. All gone.

 

Harry raised his head and saw the old stone archway standing in the middle of the dais. He closed his eyes and saw an image of his godfather falling through it. I didn’t matter. He would see him again. He would see his parents again. He even looked forward to see his former Potions Professor, so he could tell him that he’s a _true_ hero. Unlike him, who only received his hero-status, because of his more clever friends and dumb luck. Harry heard blurred whispers coming from behind the veil as he approached the archway, recognizing Fred’s voice. He walked towards the tattered veil, which started to flutter, like it was excited to welcome another victim to the realm of the death.

 

“Harry?”

 

Harry turned his head, and saw Ron climbing down the stone benches, trying the best he could to keep his balance.

 

“Go away, Ron,” Harry bellowed, his voice echoing in the dark chamber. “I have nothing to say to you.”

 

“But I do, Harry,” Ron said. Harry heard strong emotions in his voice. “I didn’t mean for it to happen, but it did. It was something in her voice that made me do the things I did. She must have been possessed.”

 

“And why should I believe you?” Harry retorted. “Maybe you're just saying that -- lying to me, so I wouldn't harm myself." 

 

“Because I love you, Harry,” Ron whispered, tears visible on his cheeks. “You know that. I would never hurt you, baby.”

 

Ron had reached the dais, and he limped towards Harry, who didn’t move. He fell on his knees, as he sobbed loudly, feeling the tension of the last few days slowly leaving his body. Ron reached out his hand to comfort his lover, but was blasted backwards and landed on his back.

 

“Did I forget to mention that I was surrounded by a force field?” Harry shouted as he aimed his concealed wand at Ron, who lay on his back, convulsing and screaming. Kingsley Shacklebolt and a dozen other hidden Aurors made their presence known, and walked towards Ron, their wands pointed at him. “Now you will pay, you son of a... _bitch_?.”

 

Ron had vanished and a large, handsome woman with dark skin was trying to get up. She turned her face towards Harry, who felt a jolt of surprise in his stomach. This couldn’t be...

 

“I see you have recognized me, Potter,” the woman sneered, ignoring the other wizards and witches. 

 

“Good, good.”

 

“You’re Circe,” Kingsley exclaimed, lowering his wand in shock. “That’s not possible.”

 

“It wasn’t your turn, handsome,” Circe whispered. She snapped her fingers and a large cut appeared on Kingsley’s cheek.

 

“Seize her!” Kingsley bellowed, holding a hand on the wound. Circe knelt and plunged her fist into the dais. A devastating tremor ripped through the chamber, blasting the Aurors in all directions, knocking them out.

 

“Now, where were we?” Circe sneered, while caressing her long, thick black hair. “Oh, I remember. It’s time for an explanation. The naughty villainess is going to reveal her master plan.”

 

Harry tried to grab his wand, but Circe snapped her fingers and his wand flew out of his pocket into her hand.

 

“Don’t underestimate me, Potter,” Circe hissed, snapping Harry’s wand in two. “Don’t even think about catching me off guard . I’m much older and far more experienced than you. Sit!”

 

Harry felt something hit his chest and fell backwards on his arse.

 

“Now if you can behave like a good boy, I will answer your questions,” Circe said, as she calmly strolled towards Harry. “Spill, boy. Amuse me and it won’t hurt that much what I’m about to do with you.”

 

“Why...?” Harry began, but Circe raised her hand, silencing him.

 

“A very good question, Potter,” Circe cooed, her eyes glistening maniacally. 

 

“Why am I here? Why aren't I dead? To be honest, I’m still officially dead. But not for long, if I may add. Maybe you’ve heard about faith? You’re half Muggle, so I guess you have. Some Muggles believe in an afterlife, where they can forget their miserable life and reunite with their deceased loved ones. Some call it heaven, other call in Nirvana. In other words : paradise. Mostly ruled by a merciful, all powerful deity, they live happily ever after in eternal bliss. Believe me, Potter. It does exists. Unfortunately not for me. I was a naughty witch in my days, which you may have heard during your History Of Magic lessons. I was sentenced to what religious Muggles call hell. 

 

Maybe you’ve seen pictures or movies about hell. A red bloke with horns and a trident, rings of fire, screaming people. That kind of fairytale stuff. Hell is a playground compared to where I have been. I’m not really in the mood telling you about how much I suffered there, but believe me, I did. But the good thing about being me is that my instinct to escape never faded. So I waited patiently. Months, years, centuries. It may sound a bit strange to you, but even a place like where I was, has doors. Real, solid, iron doors. Why on earth has hell doors I hear you think? I’m not sure, but I think that every level of existence has some sort of rules. Anyway, one day the ruler of hell forgot to close the doors properly, or a more powerful deity did it for him. I’m not sure about that, but one of them left the doors ajar. A tiny problem was that I was not the only one who noticed. 

 

I _had_ waited patiently, and finally it was my turn to escape. I slipped through the doors, floating to the light. I was weak. So weak. Lesser than a spirit. I was still close to death as I reached the surface, the light caddishly robbing the little bit of strength that I had left in my essence. But finally luck was on my side. A lost stroller saw me lying on the ground and approached me. He tried to touch me, and I felt myself being sucked into the Muggle’s body. His mind was flawed and weak and I found out that I could drain his life essence. It only took me a few minutes taking control of his body. I went to his home, draining his wife and his offspring, making myself stronger. This process went on for years and years, draining thousands of Muggles.”

 

“You’re disgusting,” Harry muttered, his outrage visible on his face.

 

“Oh, but I didn’t kill them,” Circe said. “Not directly I mean. How bad do you think I am? I only reduced their lifespan, unintentionally mutating their cells and spiking their blood. The look on your face is endearing. You thought that abominations like you were the only reason for bringing AIDS into the world? Or the increase of cancer patients? Guilty as charged.”

 

“The only abomination in this room is you!” Harry shrieked, clenching his fists in rage.

 

“Now you really hurt me,” Circe chuckled, an invisible force smacking Harry across the face. “Always a hero, eh, Potter? But the best part is still to come. After wandering around for years, I ended up in Albania, where I found a... _kindred_ spirit. He had some interesting ideas about ruling this world and I decided to give him a chance. We bonded, becoming one, and we found a victim, who could give us an opportunity to create a new body. But I underestimated this spirit. He slyly betrayed me, suppressing my essence and mind into his own. For years I was imprisoned in his mind, looking helplessly through his eyes, as he dug his own grave –desperately trying to destroy a powerless boy. You, Potter.”

 

“You shared a body with Voldemort?” Harry exclaimed.

 

“Yes,” Circe responded. “It seemed like a foolish decision, but after he died at your hands, it gave me a new opportunity. You weren’t as weak as you looked. You possessed the strongest kind of magic a wizard can own. _Love_. Which I will use to complete my plans.”

 

“You already have a body,” Harry retorted. “What do you need me for?”

 

“This is only a temporarily body, built from the essence I drained from your boyfriend and the Mudblood,” Circe answered scowling. “Did you really think that oaf was capable of raping his best female friend? Or that the girl had the seduction qualities to overpower the feelings he has for you? Believe me, Potter. His love for you is extremely strong. Strong enough to create a body.”

 

“Why Draco? Why O...” Harry muttered, but Circe silenced him again.

 

“That was a warning,” Circe said. “I still have some power over men, so it was easy to persuade those drunk Muggles to assault your friends. And your friend Oliver? The Mudblood was responsible for that. I wandlessly ignited his broom, using her magic. I tried to break your spirit, so you would come to me willingly. But you’re quite persistent, boy. I appreciate that. But no matter. It’s time for the final stage of my plan.”

 

Harry tried to step back, but Circe’s magic pressed him to the ground.

 

“I need your body, which will make me truly immortal.” Circe spoke calmly. “And when I’m done with that I’m going to use the _love_ flowing through your entire body to destroy that old archway, shattering the doors of death, freeing the millions of mutilated souls. I will lead them as my armies, and reduce this world to ashes. I will create a new world, which I shall rule for all eternity. And no one can stop me.”

 

“I'd beg to differ.”

 

Circe turned her head, but she was already too late to evade the red beam, which cut off her arm. Ron, Neville and Hermione surrounded Circe, wands pointed at her chest.

 

“Your magic is decreasing,” Ron bellowed, as another ray of light severed one of her legs. “You talk too damn much!”

 

“Do-not-underestimate-me!” Circe shrieked, as her body crumbled into dust, her scream ringing through the grimly lit room.

 

Ron ran towards his boyfriend, lying on the ground near the archway. He grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him onto his feet.

 

“What have I done?” Harry wailed, tears flowing down his cheeks. “I brought her here of all places. How could I have been so stupid?”

 

“Harry, what are you talking about?” Hermione whispered. “She’s gone. It’s over.”

 

“Draco...” Harry muttered, leaning on Ron for support.

 

“He’s doing better, Harry,” Neville whispered. “He will make a full recovery.”

 

“T-That’s good,” Harry muttered weakly. “That’s brilliant.”

 

“Harry, are you alright?” Hermione said, as she lay a hand on his face. “You’re burning up.”

 

“I-I don’t feel so great...” Harry whispered. “Let me go, Ron!”

 

“Harry?” Ron said worriedly.

 

“Let go, Ron,” Harry said, panic tangible in his voice. “Merlin, no...”

 

“Harry!” Neville exclaimed, but it was too late. Harry let out a loud roar, and Ron, Hermione and Neville were blasted backwards. Harry felt a jolt of electricity racing through his essence and although he fought an admirable fight, in the end he was still unsuccessful. He felt his body transforming and his consciousness was pressed into a dark void, nearly erasing his existence. 

 

Circe stroked her long hair – her eyes radiating nothing but malice.

 

“Finally I’m free,” Circe roared, pushing Hermione aside as she tried to attack her. She grabbed Neville by the throat and easily lifted him off the ground and threw him backwards, sending him flying through the room –crashing into a stone bench, knocking him out. “Now it’s only you and me, ginger.”

 

Ron jumped aside as she tried to grab him. He fired a spell, missing Circe by an inch. Circe growled with frustration as she was unable to catch the more agile Ron, who swiftly avoided her attempts to punch or hex him. He fired an Impedimenta Jinx at Circe, which hit her full in the chest, throwing her off her feet.

 

“Enough!” she shrieked. She clapped her hands and thick robes bounded Ron from toes to chin, losing his wand in the process. “Playtime is over, kid.”

 

She closed her eyes and pointed her hands forwards. White matter started to radiate from her body and a huge force field enclosed the dais. Circe roared loudly as green globes of matter left her mouth, attaching themselves onto the tattered black veil, which hung before the portal. The globes started to glow and small rips started to appear in the veil.

 

“You can’t do this!” Ron screamed, as he lay powerless onto the ground. “You will destroy everything!”

 

“I don’t care!” Circe shrieked, smirking as she saw the Aurors’ attempts to find an opening in the shield. “I will recreate this world to my image!”

 

“Harry, I know you’re in there,” Ron screamed as tears stung his eyes. “Don’t let her do this.”

 

“Your boyfriend is gone, boy!” Circe cooed, while concentrating on her work. “Forever imprisoned.”

 

“Harry, I love you!” Ron shrieked, battered by the ruthless truth. He sobbed loudly as large pieces of the veil came down. Suddenly Circe started to convulse, scratching her own face in the process.

 

“Get out of my head!” she shrieked as she fell to the ground, interrupting her magic. The veil started to mend itself as the green orbs shattered into hundreds of pieces and the magical barrier disappeared, allowing the Aurors to step onto the dais. The ropes disappeared and Ron stood up, walking towards the convulsing woman.

 

“Harry?” Ron whispered as he touched her shoulder.

 

“I can’t win this, Ron,” Circe whispered with Harry’s voice. “She’s too strong.”

 

“We’ll find a way, Harry,” Ron said, as he tried to get Circe on her feet. “We always do.”

 

“Not this time, sweetheart,” Circe said. “I love you, Ron. You saved me.”

 

“Harry?” Ron whispered, but he was pushed backwards, as Circe ran towards the veil, the inner fight for control visible on her face. She turned her head once more, crying, before jumping through the veil...

~*~

The wind was rough as it caressed Ron’s thick hair while he stared at the sky. The bitter cold flogged his skin, but he could take it.

 

_“Ronniekins, what are you doing here?”_

 

“It’s a bright night. I love watching it.”

 

_“Mum has dinner ready. Aren’t you hungry?”_

 

“No, I will grab some later.”

 

_“That’s a first. It’s Christmas for Merlin’s sake. You can’t stay in your old bedroom forever.”_

 

“I know, but for now it’s good. Do you have something to tell me?”

 

_“How’s he doing?”_

 

“He’s strong. You know that. He’ll manage as always. But a part of his soul is damaged beyond repair. Even Angelina can’t heal that wound.”

 

_“I know.”_

 

“I admire the way he’s dealing with it. I wish I could.”

~*~

_“Are you talking to yourself again, Weasley? You’re getting old.”_

 

“Git. It’s good to see you.”

 

_“Likewise. After all those years of animosity, I’m glad we can talk like civilised beings. Like friends.”_

 

“I never in my life thought I'd utter the words: I miss your company." 

 

_“What happened, happened, Weasley. It was meant to be. End of it. Have you heard from Granger lately?”_

 

“No, she doesn’t want to see me again, after...what happened.”

~*~

_“Are you done reveling in self-pity?”_

 

“Who the hell are you?”

 

_“Someone who wants to help you.”_

 

“Help me with what?”

 

_“Please don’t trip over those bottles, Mr. Weasley. We don’t want you dead...yet.”_

 

“Sod the bottles! Why are you here?”

 

_“I want you to come with me.”_

 

“Where?”

 

_“Where Mr. Potter currently is.”_

 

“Harry? He’s dead!”

 

_“I know, Mr. Weasley. I am connected to the dead. Let's call it a talent of mine.”_

 

“How?”

 

_“Like I said, I have a connection with dead people, including your boyfriend.”_

 

“You’re talking rubbish! And I thought _I_ was drunk.”

 

_“Don’t you want to find your lover?”_

 

“He’s dead, for fuck’s sake!”

 

_“But that doesn’t mean we can’t find him.”_

 

“There’s one way to prove if you’re right, Mister...?”

 

_“Di Angelo. Don’t do anything stupid, Mr. Weasley!”_

 

“I’m not stupid. I just like a challenge.”

 

And Ron jumped...

 

**_Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein  
Ohne dich  
Mit dir bin ich auch allein  
Ohne dich  
Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden ohne dich  
Mit dir stehen die Sekunden  
Lohnen nicht_ **


End file.
